


Figuring it Out

by The_Fallen_Star



Category: Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Millenium Falcon, Romance, Star Wars - Freeform, kiss, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 13:22:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10922661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Fallen_Star/pseuds/The_Fallen_Star
Summary: After Return of the Jedi, Han and Leia set out on the Millennium Falcon.





	Figuring it Out

"You alright?" 

I'm pulled away from my daydream by Han. Concern written on his face. 

"I'm fine."

"You miss him, don't you?" He says in an accusing tone. He's always been jealous of Luke. I'd hoped that once he realized Luke was my brother, that tension would settle down, but I can hear the envy in his tone.

"Of course I miss him. He's my family." I emphasize the last word in hopes to remind him that my love for Luke is deep, but different. "I feel like a piece of me is missing when we're apart. Like, half of me is gone."

I look over and realize I've struck a nerve. Han looks down and shakes his head. He takes a deep breath and walks towards the back of the Falcon. 

"I'm going to make sure the spark plugs on the generator aren't coming loose, again." He says as he walks away from me.

I roll my eyes at his ridiculousness. He's so strong and stubborn, but he's one of the most sensitive men I've ever met. I know that's part of the reason I'm drawn to him. He annoys me and melts me in one foul swoop. 

"Chewy, take the wheel. I'm going to check on something."

Chewy's response came with a nod of understanding. He knew how Han could get and he also knew that we were each working to figure each other out. 

I walked to the back of the ship. Before I saw Han, I heard him. Metal clanking against metal as he angrily fixed whatever was wrong with the Falcon this time. His back came into view as I turned the corner. I could hear him mumble something unintelligent under his breath as he fumbled with some tools. Throwing down a wrench, he punched the metal wall of the ship. 

I came up behind him and put my hands on the backs of his arms and leaned my body into his.

"Leia..." he breathed. I could feel his tense frame calm at my touch. He turned to face me. 

"I'm sorry. I know you love Luke and he's your brother and it's different with him. It's just impossible for me to hear that anyone, but me, can hold your heart. I guess I've moved from one kind of jealousy to another..." His words trail off as he looks away. His mind has gone somewhere else. His face is laced with sadness. I reach up and place my hand on his cheek. He looks down at me at my touch. 

"Han. You're the most frustrating man I know. You challenge me and frustrate me and bother me. You push me to the edge like no one ever has." Han closes his eyes as the edges of his lips turn down. "But no one holds my heart like you do. You do push me, but into new adventures. And when I'm teetering on the edge, you pull me back to where I belong. You scare me, because of the hold you have on me."

Han's eyes search mine and they are filled with something. Hope? He looks down and takes one of my small hands into his massive grip. 

"Leia, you're my strength and my weakness. I thought I was fine before I met you and now? Now I'm lost in the chaos that you are. You fuel my senses." His fingers begin tracing the palm of my hand. "I'm putty in these hands. My heart is yours. I'm yours." 

He takes my hand and places it against his chest. I feel his heart beat faster at my touch. I take a step into him. He places a hand on my cheek. His thumb runs from my temple to my jaw. His touch is fire to my skin. I look up at him from under my eyelashes. All I can hear is my blood pumping in my chest and both of our breaths becoming ragged. Han wraps his other hand from my waist to the small of my back and pulls me into him. 

I stand on my toes to reach him and he leans down and kisses me ever so gently. Our lips barely touching. And then something comes over both of us. A force so strong that it overtakes us. Our kiss becomes deep and passionate. I can taste the desire as our lips part. Han turns us so my back is against the wall of the ship. The metal is cold against my heated back. Han's hand moves from my cheek to behind my neck, holding me as close to him as two people can be. My hands reach for his vest and just as I begin pulling it off, the ship jolts and Han crashes into me. Our kiss is broken by the ships movements. Han holds me still, so I don't rock with the ships jostling. Our faces still inches apart. 

"Chewy, what's going on?" Han yells to chewy, still never breaking eye contact with me. 

Chewy utters a response to Han that I assumed was meant to call him back to the front of the ship. 

Han sighs and looks at my lips. 

"Well, Princess, the fun's over." He says with a smirk. He leans down and kisses my forehead before he walks away. 

I'm still leaning against the wall, trying to catch my breath. The kind of control that man has over me...

I roll my eyes and walk to the front of the ship.


End file.
